


Waking Up With Jimin IV

by minakim



Series: Waking Up With Jimin [5]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ongoing storyline, Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a club, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sunbae relationship, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: Unexpected time off and a night out clubbing create an opportunity for Jimin and his sunbae to do some un-choreographed dancing together.





	

The throbbing beat of the music in the club pulsed through my body to my very bones. Just dancing free-form, in a club none-the-less, was a rare treat, and I was enjoying every minute of it. I'd probably had two more shots of soju than I should have. It was enough that I knew it, but didn't care; but not so much that I felt off my dance game. After all, I was a dancer and a choreographer, and surrounded by my peers I didn't want to be off point. Besides, I could see Jimin across the room, shooting glances at me every so often; and despite our private comfort level together, in public we had to keep it professional, and I didn't want to disappoint or make a scene.

I scanned the club, mentally taking note of each of the seven boys I'd grown to know and love through my work with them. Namjoon was near the bar half engaged in a conversation with friends of his while spasm-ing in his own quirky dancing way. Suga sat at the bar, sipping something that looked strong, neat (no ice), while scribbling what were likely lyrics on a napkin. Jin and J-Hope were dancing like marionettes, having a grand time in the middle of the dance floor, with a big group of the other guys and girls from their back-up dance team. Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin were off to the side of the dance floor, sipping mixed drinks, chatting it up, and breaking into dance moves every so often when the music moved them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, absorbed in what they were doing, and enjoying letting off a little steam. They'd been working so hard lately, relentlessly preparing for their tour, they needed a night (and a following morning) off just to be young human adults for a change.

It had been a strange coincidence that Namjoon and I both knew of this club. It wasn't the biggest or most popular one in Gangnam, but on Tuesday nights it was open only to those working in the entertainment industry, kind of a private club night in a way. Most of the time it was filled with the dancers, actors, choreographers and musicians who were support to the idols and headliner actors and actresses. Every so often a famous idol, actor or actress would come in with their entourage, but no one made a big deal out of it. It was one of the few places they could have a good time out of the limelight. So when BTS's manager agreed to give them a night off, and it was under the condition that it would have to be under the radar, this place came to mind right away.

We'd just finished up a long afternoon of dance practice. Everyone had been cooling off and stretching out when the surprise night-off was announced. Some of the back-up dancers began mumbling about going out dancing. J-Hope and Taehyung caught wind of the conversation and chimed in, "Let's all go out dancing!" Namjoon mentioned the club, and before the suggestion could be shot down, I softly chimed in that going there was a pretty safe bet for the night to be kept low key, free from the public and media. If I'd thought about it more rationally, it was still a slightly risky venture; but part of me wanted to see the guys have a night out like any other person their age.

So there we were. This big group from Big Hit and a bunch of us freelancer choreographers, dancers and musicians; plus a whole club of others in the industry, most unknown, with maybe a few other idols wandering through the crowd. A couple of hours had passed, long enough for everyone to loosen up and put the past days and weeks behind them, even if just for the night. The dance floor was packed. Between the heat being generated from the gyrating bodies and the chemical fog pumping out at unpredictable intervals, (and probably those extra shots of soju in my system), I was beginning to feel a little light-headed and claustrophobic. I excused myself from my group of friends and exited the throngs of pulsating party-goers to find some fresh air.

If I recalled correctly there was a service corridor beyond the restrooms that had high warehouse-style windows that were open to the outside. The night was cool, so I assumed the corridor would be as well. As I stepped through the door to the hallway, the crisp blast of air that hit me proved my guess to be correct. I strolled the length of the dimly lit hall, breathing in the fresh air from the open moonlit windows above and escaping the assaulting beat of the music momentarily. The loudest noise at the moment was the click-clack sound my high heels made as they hit the concrete floor with each step I took. I was already feeling better by the time I'd reached the end of the corridor. I turned around to make my way back into the club when the door I'd entered through began to open and Jimin stepped in!

"What are you doing back here?" he called down the hallway. As he quickly strode towards me, he questioned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied as we met mid-way, "I just needed some fresh air and to get out of that crowd for a bit. Did you come looking for me?"

"Yes, of course. Namjoon told me he saw you leave the dance floor and thought you looked a little off. I was worried." He reached out, took one of my hands in his and began gently running his soft thumb across my knuckles. "Are you really okay?" He peered at me intently as if his stare would force me to tell the truth.

"Yes, yes, I'm really okay." I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I was actually just about to head back in. It felt nice and cool when I came first out here, but now I'm starting to feel quite cold."

A devilish expression crossed Jimin's face as he glanced up and down the hall quickly. Tugging me by my hand, he pulled me into the one alcove evident in the corridor. The dark recess led to a back alley delivery door. Swirling me around to face him, he leaned in to my ear and purred, "I can think of a way to warm you up."

With his chest, Jimin pushed me backwards into the wall of the alcove, pressing the back of my hand that he still held into the cold concrete alongside my hip. He wedged his knee between my thighs causing my snug but stretchy skirt to hike up my legs slightly. His free hand gripped the back of my neck as he pulled me into a kiss. Between the hard cold wall at my backside and the radiating heat his body was pressing into me at my front, I shuddered involuntarily.

Jimin's lips were cool and soft but inside his mouth was hot and sweet. He tasted delicious. When he made a small groaning noise, my knees went weak. The kiss was intoxicating. The longer it went on, the more I felt like I was getting drunk on him alone. I squeezed my thighs around his muscular leg and he ground his hardening bulge against my hip. I moaned as I arched my back off the wall, pushing my chest into his, wanting more of his warmth against me. His fingers combed through the hair at the back of my head, pulling me into him as much as he was pushing in to me. Our tongues clashed and swept through each other's mouths. Our hips rocked back and forth, a dance of denim and lace. We were light years away from the club in a world of our own.

Finally breaking for a much needed deep breath, Jimin leaned his temple gently against my cheek. His breath warmed my skin as his lips ghosted back and forth between my neck and my shoulder. My chin hooked lightly over his shoulder, my face tilted upwards, I could just see the silvery moon in the clear night sky through the high windows. "It's a beautiful night," I whispered into the air.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied. "I want you so bad. I've been watching you all night; hoping to find a way to get you alone. You never dress like this when we work together, short skirt and high heels... I don't want other guys to see you like this. But me, I..., I want you... right... now.." His fingers began walking up the outsides of my thighs, slowly ruching the sides of my skirt up as they went.

"Ah, Jimin...We..., we can't do this here. What if someone catches us? It's too public, too dangerous..." Even as the words escaped my lips, I knew they were in vain. I was helpless at this point because I wanted him just as badly, and he knew it too. He got my skirt up to just even with the bottom of my ass and stopped it there. 

"Do you want me to stop?" he inquired breathing heavier in my direction. 

"No," I hoarsely whispered. "No, I want you too." 

He dropped to his knees in front of me. Sliding his fingers up inside my skirt to my hips, he found the top edge of my panties and pulled them down my thighs to the floor. The whole time, I could feel his hot and heavy breathing on my inner thighs. I squeezed my legs together as I gingerly stepped out of my lacy thong one foot at a time. He thoughtfully folded the wisp of fabric before tucking it into his jeans pocket. He leaned his forehead into my lower abdomen, his mouth just the other side of my skirt fabric from the place I wanted him most. Another warm exhale from his mouth penetrated the woven barrier and it was just enough to make me whimper out loud with pent up desire.

He rose from the floor slowly, and about half-way up, he grabbed my hips and quickly turned me around facing the wall. My hands instinctively shot forward to brace myself as Jimin pulled my hips flush with his. The rock-hard bulge at the front of his jeans pressed tantalizingly between my ass cheeks. Leaning into my ear he breathed heavily for several long seconds, his hands making their way under my tank top, his fingers both groping and smoothing over my skin and the almost-nothingness of my lace bra. I stood, practically paralyzed by my fixation on his breath, his scent, his warmth and his touch. I remained frozen as his hands slid off my body and he backed his hips away enough to un-do his belt buckle. When I heard his zipper come down, a little gasp escaped my lips. Damn, I wanted him so badly...

As he shoved his jeans down his hips, I reached behind with my right hand, grasping his firmness, helping to release it from his strained denim confines. He quickly brought his hand over my own, stilling it, preventing me from stroking his silky length. I groaned out a sound of disappointment. He placed my hand back against the wall and with his smooth honeyed voice said, "Baby, let me do this."

He pulled my hips away from the wall a little further aiming for just the right angle and stilling me once we were there. Controlling his cock with his own hand, he slid his dripping tip between my legs, gliding by my folds and teasing my clit with his ridge. I could feel myself pulsing with need as his teasing continued. He circled my entrance with his soft slippery head, around and around, all-the-while nipping at my shoulders with his teeth and lips between deep controlled breaths. Shivers ran like electric currents down my spine into my lower back. I nudged my ass back into him in response. I wanted him inside me so desperately.

"Please," I whimpered over my bitten shoulder, "Please..."

He answered with a swift thrust that filled me and almost sent me into the wall. My reflexes saved me but also gave me away as a surprisingly loud moan came out of me and echoed through the hallway. "Unnnnh, baby, I love the sounds you make," he cooed in my ear. His left arm wrapped around my ribcage and his hand gripped my right shoulder as he hugged me tightly increasing the pace of his thrusts. He hit the spot that sent my insides twisting. I couldn't control the sounds I was making; little squeaks, moans, huffs and puffs of air all escaped during my ragged breathing. 

All of a sudden, we felt the air in the room suction like a vacuum and the pounding beat of the club music shot through the opening hallway door. "Jimin...?" It was Namjoon's voice. Even though he knew about us, we froze in place and kept silent. He must have spotted the darkened doorway and had his suspicions because he continued, "Hurry it up. People are looking for you guys. I can only cover for you for so long." Then the door slammed shut.

I felt Jimin's lips press into a smile at the backside of my shoulder. "Stop smiling," I giggled. "But dang, Joonie's timing couldn't have been worse, I was so close..."

"Mmmm, me too," he mumbled as he began to stand up, disengage, and straighten out both our clothing. "It's just as well," he continued, "I uh, wasn't really prepared anyway... we would have been a mess." 

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, hoping he'd notice in the dim light, but I tapped my heeled foot on the ground to make sure he'd look at me.

"What?" he questioned, now bringing his moonlit-glowing face close to mine. "You don't think I carry a condom with me all the time, do you?"

"Ha. Oh, seriously?!? It's not about that," I laughed. "Um, don't you still have something of mine?" I glanced at his jeans pocket.

"Mm, nnnn." He patted his pocket. "I'm keeping this for now. I'll bring it back to you later tonight. Since we have tomorrow morning free, I think I'll make use of that extra time by coming over to your place and finishing what we started here."

"Oh, is that so?" I tugged my skirt down my legs a little further. The chill in the air was really hitting me now, especially in contrast to how hot we'd been just a few minutes prior. "Well, don't keep me waiting up for you too late Park Jimin. I need to get some beauty sleep before tomorrow's schedule."

"Let's get out of here." He hugged me around my waist as he whisked us out of the doorway back into the hall towards the club. "The sooner we leave here, the sooner we'll meet up back at your place. Where we won't be interrupted...!"

I stepped out ahead of him into the back corridor of the club and quickly snuck un-seen into the ladies room. A few seconds later I heard the other door slam as Jimin came into the club and quickly disappeared into the main room. I waited several minutes more, freshening up and fixing my hair and makeup before joining the crowd. I was ready for this portion of the night to be over and the next part to begin. Whatever would end up happening back at my place tonight would be good, it always is with him. And in this moment, it makes me happy just thinking that tomorrow morning I'll be waking up with Jimin.


End file.
